Sonic For Hire Wiki:To-Do List
These are tasks that need to be finished. We have currently done quite a bit over the timeline of the past one and the new one, but there's a ton more tasks now and things that need to be finished. Please help us cross some of these tasks off and we can move on to bigger projects and try to be the biggest fansite for the Sonic For Hire Wiki. The list is from most needed to least needed. Incomplete Tasks *Add the unused images on the pages. **There's a lot of images that still need to be added and they are high quality, so they will never be deleted. There's over five hundred and still counting. We need to take every opportunity in between episodes to add them all, or else it'll be a huge cleanup. *Add more to the plot section on episode pages. **We need to make the plots longer and more informative, since some are missing points or important events that happened in the episode. YouTube can be handy in this case. *Add more quotes. **We need to add a ton of quotes to pages who have only 3-10 and some do not have any. If you find any, please add them or contact an admin. Transcripts are fine too, as we can pick out the quotes or use the whole thing. *Add quotes to character pages. **We can do this after we find more quotes. We can put some of the character's quotes on its page. *Help improve stubs. **As much as we need to improve stubs, we have bigger needs before it. We should have almost all of the articles on the Wiki over 1,000 bytes, so we can remove the stub star from the right corner of the top of the page. Please do not add stuff or spam to it, as it will not count. *Write info or a biography section for character pages. **We are almost done with this, but we need to update the character pages every week after a new episode and finish up Miles "Tails" Prower's biography too. *Start adding quotes to character pages. **Try to make it look like Earthworm Jim's page. Notice how many quotes there are and the formatting of them. *Start Featured Quote. **After we get a lot of quotes, we can have a featured quote from the show, which is a quote or two by a character in an episode. It'll work the same as Featured Article, Image and User, as users nominate quotes and people vote for them. *Add all the characters to the page. **There are several minor characters that need to be added. Everything also has to be formatted perfectly with all the colors correct and voice actors correct. Completed Tasks *Start Featured archives. **We need to start archives for Featured Image, Article and User, as we are going to be underway with our fourth month with it and without having an archive of it and it'll be hard to keep track of it soon. **Completed by SonictheHedgehogBoy200. *Add emoticons for chat. **If you have any emoticons you want to be added, just message one of the administrators or add a blog comment showcasing the ones you want. If you have a request, bring it up. However, we cannot get to everything. **Completed by SonictheHedgehogBoy200.